


The One Where Eleven Tells Amy About His Last Three Companions

by othellia



Series: A Two-Companion Gap [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellia/pseuds/othellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the events of The Big Bang, Eleven tells Amy about his last three companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Eleven Tells Amy About His Last Three Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 27th, 2010. Written as a stand-alone piece, then made part of a series with A Two-Companion Gap.

“Donna.”  
  
“Excuse me?” 

Amy looked up to see the Doctor leaning over some twirly gadget on the TARDIS console.

She and the Doctor were alone in the large, circular room. Rory had already gone upstairs to change out of his wedding suit and into something more appropriate for fighting Egyptian goddesses on the Orient Express. Amy should've been upstairs changing with him, but for whatever reason didn't want to take off her dress. Not yet. Oh sure, she’d be all ready to go by the time the TARDIS landed, but for now the adventure could wait.

Amy frowned. Despite the fact that he almost was erased from existence, the Doctor had seemed fine after he turned up for her wedding. Almost too fine. He'd laughed and joked and his dance moves had been rubbish, and Amy had nearly burst her lungs from the sheer happiness of it all, but now it all seemed a bit...

Fake.

“The person who traveled with me before you,” he said, not taking his eyes off the console. “Her name was Donna. Had hair just like yours. Dress was similar too.”  
  
“Oh,” Amy said, looking down at her hair and lifting a strand. She didn’t really know what else to say. This was the first time since the Dreamlord that anything about the Doctor's past outside of River had come up. “Umm… what happened to her?”  
  
“I erased her memories,” he said. The Doctor glanced up briefly, probably to see her reaction, before returning his gaze to his beloved machine. He slowly made his way around it, inspecting piece after piece. “She forgot me, the adventures we had together… everything.”  
  
The conversation was on a straight track into awkward territory, and Amy started to wonder if she could just excuse herself to see how Rory was doing.  
  
But the Doctor was talking to her. He never talked to her. Well, not about himself and the life he'd led before he crashed his TARDIS into her shed. If anything, he went out of his way to avoid any sense of a "past." She knew he had one, she knew it was a long one, and that was about where her knowledge ended.  
  
So perhaps if he wanted to talk now, he didn't expect her to say anything. Perhaps he didn’t want her to say anything.  
  
With that in mind, Amy slowly made her way over to railing next to the console. She leaned out over it just like she had the first time she'd entered the TARDIS, so very long ago ago and just last night. Glancing over at him, Amy scooted over to her right as if to say, “Oi! Lots of empty room over here just in case you want to pour out your soul and actually look at me while you’re doing it.”

Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor could read minds. If he could, he certainly wasn't doing it now since the man went on wandering around the console as he talked, leaving her space for him on the railing quite empty indeed.

“You would have liked her,” he said. “Rory would have liked her too. I think. Then again perhaps I’m not the best judge seeing as how I like everybody, so I always think that other people should like everybody too.” He paused for a few seconds by the hanging monitor and peered at the random squiggles that were going across. “I had somewhere I was going with that.”  
  
“This woman. Donna,” Amy heard herself say despite her earlier intentions to keep quiet. “You said she lost her memories. Was she like me then? Cause I forgot you, the TARDIS, River… but then I remembered. Can’t she remember too?”  
  
The Doctor turned his head towards her and smiled that smile of his where he should have been happy – because he was smiling – but instead looked as though he was about to break.   
  
Amy hated that smile. Hated the fact that such a good man had to feel so bad at times. Hated that she couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
“Oh, Amy,” he said. “The girl who remembered.”  
  
The Doctor finally made his way over to the railing. He leaned on it with a sigh.  
  
“She can’t remember. Can’t ever remember," he said. "She saved all of reality, every single universe in existence, and she’ll never know.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It’s her mind. When she saved the universe a very large part of my knowledge went into her brain.” The Doctor sighed again. “A human brain wasn’t meant to take that kind of knowledge.”  
  
“But she’s alive, yeah? Somewhere out there in the world, the galaxy… She  _is_  from this galaxy, right?”  
  
“From England. Same as you.”  
  
“Oi! Scottish, remember?”  
  
“Last time I saw her, she was getting married,” he said, apparently choosing to ignore his unintentional insult. “Then again... first time I saw her, she was getting married... How did I not notice that?”  
  
“So,” Amy said. “Was she the first?”  
  
“First what?”  
  
“First to go traveling with you.”  
  
“Oh no, definitely not. Not by a long shot.”  
  
“Anyone else you might want to talk about? Perhaps skip around… or go straight backwards one by one?”  
  
“Well, before Donna there was Martha. Good old Martha Jones. Though I suppose it's Martha Jones-Smith now.”  
  
“Do all your companions end up married?”  
  
Amy regretted saying it as soon as she saw him flinch. It wasn't very noticeable, and if someone else was watching they might have passed it off as their imagination, but Amy had traveled with the Doctor enough to know that the least noticeable things about him were usually the most important.  
  
“Mickey Smith,” he eventually said. “She married Mickey Smith. He's a good man, Mickey Smith. Didn't get to see that wedding. Of course, she  _was_  engaged to another man before Mickey. Also a good man, though I suppose it was just one of those relationships that don't work out in the end. I wonder what happened to him…”  
  
“Don’t you wonder about her?”  
  
“Martha?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“So… do you vist her?” Amy asked. "I mean, she’s not like Donna. At least I don’t think you said she’s like Donna. She remembers you, right?”  
  
“Yeah, she remembers.”  
  
“So do you visit her?”  
  
“Not… entirely.”  
  
Amy cocked an eyebrow. The Doctor looked slightly squeamish at this point, but continued all the same.  
  
“You know how I mentioned things didn’t quite work out between her and her old fiancé? Well things didn't quite work out between the two of us either.”  
  
Both of her eyebrows went up. “You mean… the two of you were...” Amy raised up the hand with her wedding ring on it, turned it so that the backside was facing him, and wiggled her fingers slightly.  
  
“No!  _No_! Definitely not! Amy put your hand down. No.”  
  
“Alright! I get it. Sorry for asking.”  
  
She put her arm back down on the railing and stared straight at the walls of the TARDIS. The Doctor did the same. The TARDIS hummed in the background.  
  
“Before Martha?”  
  
Amy caught the slump of his shoulders out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“She’s with the person that she loves most now,” he said. “And I’m happy for her.”  
  
He slowly pushed himself off the railing and walked back over to the console. “Been talking too much,” he said as fiddled with a few more things. “Shouldn't neglect the old girl.”  
  
The TARDIS thrummed as he softly patted one of the panels.  
  
Amy frowned and turned around, her back now leaning against the rail. The Doctor continued to wander around his TARDIS, twisting the occasional knob and pushing the more occasional button.  
  
“What are you doing?” Amy asked, walking up behind him and peering over his shoulder.  
  
“What does it look like?” he said, not turning around as he reached towards a large corkscrew pin.  
  
“Avoidance,” she said simply.  
  
His hand stopped in mid-reach. Amy backed up a couple steps as the Doctor slowly turned to look at her.  
  
“You said the person that she loved the most,” Amy said. Something inside her was telling her to just stop and shut up, but something else was making her continue. “You didn’t mention anything about the person that loved  _her_  the most.”  
  
“That’s… It’s not…” He sighed again, something that was quickly becoming a habit in this conversation. “He’s the same person, and even if he  _was_  here, he’s not anymore because that whole part of him blew up in a shower of atoms, every cell was stripped away, and then… And then I crash-landed into your shed.”  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
“And that made no sense whatsoever, did it?”  
  
“No, not really," Amy admitted. "Except for the shed bit.”  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but then closed it and went back to the TARDIS. Always back to the TARDIS.  
  
“Did you tell her you loved her?”  
  
“What," he said flatly.  
  
“Did. You. Tell. Her. That. You. Loved. Her?”  
  
The Doctor glanced over his shoulder for a couple brief seconds before turning back around.  
  
“Kind of. Not really," he said, still facing away from her. "The whole thing was rather complicated at the time. And I didn't even tell you that I loved her, so before you go swanning off with theories of-”  
  
“Doctor...” She drummed her fingers impatiently on the console.  
  
“Well... theoretically, the first time I tried I got cut off. And then the second time there was someone else to say it for me, so I just kind of... let them.”  
  
“ _Doctor!_ ”  
  
“Look, it was a very confusing time in my life, and I am more than glad to put it behind me, so-”  
  
“Doctor," Amy said, cutting him off before he could continue anymore. "I want you to listen to me very  _very_  carefully. I just got married today. Ring, dress, everything. I  _know_  about the power of love as horribly cliché as that sounds. Therefore we are skipping the Orient Express, and you are going to go to that girl, sweep her off her feet, and say-”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Of course you can! Everyone’s a bit nervous before they first confess, but trust me when I say once you do it, you'll feel a lot better. Unless they reject you. Then it's... not so great.”  
  
The Doctor did not look inspired.  
  
“But hey!” Amy said with the most convincing grin she could muster. “It’s a lot better than keeping everything locked up inside and never saying anything at all!”  
  
The Doctor grabbed the main lever on the console and pulled it down. “Next stop, the Orient Express." He looked back up at her that smile of his. "Egyptian goddesses don't like to wait.”  
  
“Argh! You are...  _impossible_!” She pulled off one her shoes and chucked it at his head. It missed the Doctor by several feet, ricocheted off one the walls and nearly hit Rory in the face as he stepped into the room.  
  
“Amy!” he yelled, shielding his face in a delayed reaction. “What are you doing? We just got married. Today, if you haven't noticed, so can you wait at least six months before you start throwing shoes at me?”  
  
“Sorry, Rory!" she called out with a small grimace. "I wasn’t aiming at you.”  
  
Rory lowered his arms and looked back and forth between the Doctor and Amy. “Okay," he said, bringing up his two index fingers. "I was gone for  _five minutes_.”  
  
“Trust me, Rory Pond. You didn't miss a thing,” the Doctor said as Rory bent down and picked up Amy’s shoe. “Mrs. Pond over here just wanted to go somewhere else for her honeymoon than a danger infested space train.”  
  
“Is that what happened?” Rory asked, looking at her.  
  
Amy looked at the Doctor, once again overly preoccupied with his TARDIS, and then back at Rory. Her husband.  
  
“Yeah, I just… wanted us to go somewhere else,” she said with a shrug. It wasn't entirely a lie.  
  
Besides, it was her wedding day. Rory was her husband. The two of them were together in the TARDIS with the Doctor.  
  
Perhaps one day the Doctor would tell her more about his past. Perhaps he would tell Rory as well. But that wasn't now and that was okay.  
  
No, for now Amy would have to be content with the Orient Express and escaped Egyptian goddesses. With her husband, Rory, and her friend, the Doctor. With the Earth at their backs and everything else in the universe just sitting there, waiting for the three of them to explore.  
  
Oh, yes. Until that day, she would be content.


End file.
